La toile de la rédemption
by Klearius Gant
Summary: Voici la Guerre Sainte du XVIII siècle vue du point de vue de Klearius, jeune spectre inexpérimentée mais cependant vouée à l'art de la peinture. Elle devint pour ainsi dire l'apprentie d'Alone, l'hôte du Seigneur des Enfers.
1. Chapter 1

_Alone, l'hôte d'Hadès au XVIIIème siècle, se retrouve prit dans les grands rouages de la Guerre Sainte qui fait rage à ce moment-là. Il se mit donc en quête d'un apprenti à qui il transmettra les secrets de la peinture, afin que ce dernier poursuive et achève son œuvre, le fameux Lost Canvas, toile qui accorde la rédemption à n'importe quel pécheur. Il prit donc sous son aile Klearius, jeune spectre ignorant tout de cet art. Mais cette dernière se révèlera cependant être douée d'un talent incommensurable, et il ne faudra que très peu de temps pour qu'elle assimile les différentes techniques enseignées par Alone. Mais quelque détail trouble : va-t-elle suivre la voie imposée par son seigneur ou va-t-elle finir par prendre parti du camp adverse, les Armées d'Athéna? Après une première rencontre, tout est possible. Mais revenons au commencement, l'arrivée de Klearius au château d'Hadès._

_Chapitre 1 : At the beginning - l'arrivée._

_Je me nomme Klearius. _

_Je ne connais rien de mes origines, ni de la manière dont je suis devenue un spectre. Je sais juste que j'en suis un, tout simplement. Et mon nom également._

_Je dois vouer corps et âme à mon Seigneur, le grand Hadès qui règne sur ces terres._

_Les Enfers._

_Je ne connais absolument rien des arts. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Cependant, j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire mes violons d'Ingres. J'ai vu mon Seigneur à l'œuvre. Il peint comme un dieu. En même temps, c'en est un. _

_Je veut l'égaler._

_Mais à ma manière._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu droit à un cours. Mon premier cours. Définitions et histoire de la peinture. Dispensé par Seigneur Alone. Quoi de plus normal étant donné qu'il est le maître et moi l'apprentie. Je découvrirai sans doute les arcanes de la peinture plus tard. Pour l'instant, cours qui paraît très barbant au début mais qui se révèle magnifié par le charisme de notre Roi. Un petit aperçu.._

_"- Klearius. Aujourd'hui, tu vas avoir l'honneur d'apprendre l'histoire de la peinture au fil des siècles ainsi que ses termes de base. Tâche de prendre note de toute parole que je prononcerai à compter de ce jour. Je ne répèterai rien, à toi de suivre._

_-Oui mon Seigneur._

_-Bien. Pour commencer -prend donc note dès maintenant- ,les premières traces de peintures remontaient déjà à la Préhistoire. Les hommes des cavernes peignaient déjà sur les murs intérieurs des grottes. C'est un art qui remonte à la fin des temps et qui s'est énormément développé. Regarde comme la peinture a évolué au fil du temps. Admire ces toiles et respire-en l'essence divin. La peinture n'est pas seulement accordée aux êtres divins. Toi-même peux également en devenir maître._

_-Je l'espère mon Seigneur._

_-Tu l'espères mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire : regarde qui t'enseigne cet art et jouis de ton apprentissage qui n'est cependant pas accordé à n'importe qui._

_-J'en suis comblée mon cher Roi. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi à percer les mystères de ce noble art, je ne vous décevrai pas."_

_Je porte un grand intérêt aux cours dispensés par Seigneur Alone. Je l'écoute attentivement, fais attention à la moindre parole qu'il profère. Je le suis dans le moindre de ses raisonnements. C'est cela, le sacerdoce d'un apprenti. _

_Je suivrai Seigneur Alone jusqu'au bout du chemin. Quoi qu'il arrive. _

_Jusqu'en Enfer s'il le faut._

_Oups, on y est déjà._

_~ Le lendemain ~_

_Dame Pandore m'a convoqué. Elle me prie de la rejoindre dans la grande salle principale. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me veut mais je préfère m'attendre à tout. En même temps..._

_Ok je me tais. On sait jamais, le mur a des oreilles..._

_"Hein Cheshire?"_

_Le dénommé sursauta -bruyamment- mais ne sortit pas de sa cachette._

_"Inutile, je te vois sale chat campagnard."_

_Il sortit enfin de son trou -c'te sale chat de gouttière- et se redressa -vainement- de toute sa minuscule taille._

_"-Tais-toi l'apprentie! Je suis le respectable serviteur de Dame Pandore! Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte!_

_-Tu n'est qu'un vulgaire spectre de bas rang, sifflai-je dédaigneusement._

_-Que... Tu vas voir si je ne suis qu'un spectre de bas rang! Je vais aller me plaindre auprès de maîtresse Pandore!_

_-Ben vas-y je t'en prie."_

_Et sur ce, il ne perdit pas de temps pour exécuter ses paroles._

_Va donc te plaindre, misérable chat de gouttière._

_Je soupirai. Que c'est un art d'être un spectre...Mais je dois y aller._

_Sur ordre de Dame Pandore. _


	2. Chapter 2

Une journée s'est passée depuis que Klearius a été convoquée par Dame Pandore. Depuis, elle a continuer à suivre les cours d'histoire de la peinture promulguer par Alone, le Seigneur des Enfers. Nous voici à la troisième journée.

Chapitre 2 :The garden - le champs d'asphodèles

Aujourd'hui, cours en plein air, dans les jardins d'asphodèles des Enfers. Une fraîche brise régnait sur les environs. On pouvait discerner parmi les innombrables fleurs qui recouvrent ces terrains une toile montée sur échasse. Quelqu'un était assis devant, le vent jouant avec ses longs cheveux d'ébènes. Les plantes se balançaient au gré des mouvements aléatoires du vent, invisible mais pourtant si présent. La personne devant la toile se retourna vers moi. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu azur.

"Seigneur Hadès."

Je me prosternai devant mon roi. Son regard azuré se fit intense dans la pâle lumière des quelques lucioles présentes. J'en fixai une de mes prunelles. Celle-ci avait une tâche bleue sur l'aile gauche. Bleue comme les yeux de mon Seigneur.

"-Klearius. Tu es bien en avance aujourd'hui. Quelles raisons justifient ton empressement?

-Rien mon Seigneur. Juste que j'avais hâte de commencer le cours comme j'ai toujours eu hâte d'assister aux précédents cours.

-Tu m'en voies ravi Klearius. Installe-toi."

Mon Seigneur déplia une seconde chaise et le plaça à côté de la sienne, devant la toile. Je pris place et observait la surface vierge devant moi.

"Seigneur Alone, allez-vous recouvrir cette toile de votre incommensurable talent?"

Mon Seigneur garda le silence. Il semblait perdu dans de profondes réflexions. Il fixa un point de lumière, au loin, l'air un peu vague. Son regard se fit alors lointain.

"-Puis-je vous demander à quoi vous songez, mon Seigneur?"

Je sortis le Roi des Enfers de sa profonde torpeur. Il me détailla comme on détaillait un animal de foire mais, heureusement pour moi, cessa au bout d'un court moment.

"Non Klearius, non. Ce sont des songes de dieux que j'ai là. Tu ne pourrais comprendre à quoi je fais référence s'il y avait une seule chance que je te le dise. Reste donc à ta place de spectre, jeune apprentie."

Sa réponse me fit l'effet d'un coup un peu âpre. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de dureté, mais j'imagine que mon maître a ses raisons de ne pas vouloir en faire part. Cependant, ma curiosité, non rassasiée, me tortura un peu les méninges. Je me retins d'en demander plus et m'enfonçai dans un silence pesant.

"Klearius?"

Je sursautai à l'appel de mon Roi.

"Oui?"

Il resta silencieux. Au bout d'un long moment :

"Que penses-tu de si je te laissai peindre sur cette toile?"

Je fus abasourdie. Moi, peindre? Je ne connaissais rien des techniques de cet art! Tout ce que j'avais assimilé, c'était les cours d'histoire de la peinture, mais quant à toucher du pinceau.. C'était juste inimaginable.

"-Non mon noble Seigneur. Je ne possède pas assez de compétence pour commencer à peindre. Apprenez-moi les bases, je vous prie.

-Et que dirai-tu si je t'ordonnai de peindre, ici même, à cet instant?"

J'ouvris des yeux médusés. Que cherche-t-il donc à me faire faire? Pourquoi me demandait-il de peindre sans même me donner d'indications? C'était totalement absurde!

"Mais.. Mon Roi.."

Je tremblai de peur. Était-ce un test? Ou une blague? Venant du Seigneur des Enfers, c'était peu probable. Alors quoi?

"-Etes-vous sûr mon Roi de me laisser peindre sur cette toile?

-Absolument certain."

Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait obéir. Je pris le crayon à esquisse à deux mains avec une précaution infinie. Je le plaçai avec délicatesse entre mes doigts. Bien positionné, il ne devrait pas glisser. Mais là n'était pas le problème le plus grave. Il fallait avant tout que je sache le manier.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

"-Seigneur Hadès..

-Va je t'en prie, dessine ce dont tu as envie, ce à quoi tu penses maintenant, là tout de suite, sur le moment. Dessine ce qui te passe par la tête.

Mes mains tremblaient tant je redoutai de faire le moindre faux pas. Était-ce qu'on appelle le tract?

Impossible, je viens à peine de débuter.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançai. Avant tout, trouver un sujet.

Je regardai autour de moi. Rien d'autres ne nous entouraient à part les innombrables asphodèles ainsi que les lucioles, véritables lueurs d'espoir. Car en les regardant faire le va-et-viens, j'eus une idée.

Peindre ce que je voyais.

Le jardin qui nous entoure.

Les étoiles au-dessus de nos yeux.

Les lucioles.

Mon crayon glissa tout seul sur la toile lisse. Mon regard changeait tour à tour de point d'observation, allant de la surface blanche -bientôt remplie de noir- jusqu'au paysage qui m'entourait. Je dessinai, encore et encore. Je songeai déjà aux couleurs qui allaient embellir mon œuvre. Des couleurs sombres. Des couleurs désolantes.

Les couleurs des Enfers.

Quelle agréable sensation que d'enfin entrer dans le monde des arts..

~ Le lendemain, quatrième jour~

"-Klearius!

-Oui!"

Je m'avançais au milieu de la grande salle. Ses murs étaient recouverts de marbre entièrement, ses potaux en pierre sculpté, son plafond orné d'une incroyable fresque d'anges et autres êtres divins.

L'œuvre de notre Seigneur.

J'admirai le plafond avant de me faire rappelée à l'ordre.

"Que fais-tu Klearius? Cesse donc de rêvasser!"

Ce qu'elle est agaçante cette Pandore..

"Oui Dame Pandore."

Un long silence s'en suivit. Ce fut mon interlocutrice qui le brisa en mille morceaux.

"Et bien, tu as perdue ta langue?"

J'éprouvai alors un immense mépris -que je du réprimer- pour sa personne.

"-Non Dame Pandore.

-Alors venons-en aux faits. Notre Seigneur te confie une quête. Très importante. Tâche de ne pas le décevoir.

-Quel en est le but Dame Pandore?

-Et bien, jeune impertinente, sache que tu doit te rendre au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Aujourd'hui même."

Une fois de plus dans cette fanfiction, je restai abasourdie. Me rendre dans le camp ennemi? Pourquoi?

"-Puis-je vous demander pour quelles raisons je doit me rendre dans le camp adverse?

-C'est très simple : ton but est de semer la discorde chez eux en toute discrétion."

Et la peinture dans tout ça?

"Et la peinture?"

Dame Pandore leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant. Pour sûr que cela ne la concerne pas.

"Ne vous ai-je pas dit que c'était sur ordre de notre Seigneur Hadès?

-Si bien sûr Dame Pandore."

[...]

Et nous y voilà.


End file.
